I Don't See It
by FemaleSherlockian
Summary: An argument ends in John saying something he does not mean and hurting Sherlock, but of course they make up and he gets a hug.


It was less often that Sherlock and himself fought now, it seemed the detective was getting used to watching what he said, at least when it came to John, other people were not always so lucky, it was more than a little bit flattering that he wanted him happy. This argument had been stupid, as all of them were but with Sherlock's easy responses it was easy for anyone to ge worked up, he'd regretted his words as soon as they left him, he'd seen the other man's jaw clench along with his fists and there was now a significant amount of hurt in his his eyes. Oh god what was he thinking? He'd said he understood, why Sally called him a freak, and that was stupid, he was an idiot. He'd tried to talk to him but Sherlock had just refused to listen and locked himself up in his room to be in his own, maybe do an experiment.

He'd waited an hour until he was sure Sherlock would be a bit calmer than he had been beforehe moved up the stairs and found himself outside Sherlock's door, he could just walk in, it couldn't actually lock but perhaps there would be something blocking it or maybe he'd be greeted with a punch, it was the least he deserved. He knocked gently and rested near the door.

"Go away!" Sherlock snapped the anger still clear in his tone but there was something else, apang of pain lingered in it, he wasn't shocked it seemed Sherlock didn't mind those kinds of names unless they were mentioned by someone he cared for.

John sighed slightly and rested his hand and his forehead on the door "Please Sherlock open the door, I don't want to apologize through a bit of wood" he stated simply, he even sounded sorry.

Sherlock had noted how John sounded and wondered how long it'd be before another argument kicked off f he kept saying no and if John kept insisting he let him in, he didn't want that. He rolled his eyes and simply shuffled to get more comfortable "The door is not blocked" he stated simply, as if reading one of the reasons John had not already entered.

John allowed a small smile to take over his features at his answer, Sherlock wasn't always stubborn and whenever they did fight they both had space and allowed the other the same before talking things over, but this was different, the words never really hurt enough to stop the arguing. He wiped the smile from his face and opened the door carefully, closing it behind him.

Sherlock lifted his gaze towards John and simply tilted his head to the side slightly, scanning his features to deduce if he had upset him; it didn't seem he had this time, which was an improvement. He shifted slightly, though only to make more room for John to sit on the bed with him.

John glanced to the space and then to Sherlock and he found his heart warmed at the gesture, at least he was calm enough to allow him to sit that close to him and not be throwing things athim. He settled on the bed and sat cross legged in front of Sherlock. "I didn't mean for my words to hurt you Sherlock" he stated simply.

The detective simply shrugged and allowed him a brief smile, though it only lasted for a shortwhile "I've hurt you many times with my words, it was only a matter of time before I annoyed you enough for you to do the same." he answered simply "Besides, it was only so long before you saw it" he added.

"No Sherlock, that is not how fights go, I know you don't mean half of the things you say to me when you are angry. I did not mean what I said, not even remotely, I don't understand why she thinks it and I promise you I'll never think it" he stated simply. He'd heard his next words and he was saddened, did he agree? Surely he did not think himself a freak? He shifted forwards and shifted that little bit closer "I don't see it" he stated simply but truthfully. "I do however see a very clever man who knows everything about everyone but apparently does not deduce himself very well" he added with a slight grin.

Sherlock seemed to take in all of his words, he was glad John understood he didn't mean what he said, he never wanted to upset his friend or make him angry it just seemed that his nature made it happen sometimes. His lips curved up into that smile that always made John smile too when he had promised him, he'd never think those things, he didn't entirely believe him but it was nice to hear it. "Thank you" he said quietly, so much so the other man would have to focus to hear his words. He chuckled softly at the final words and flashed him a small grin back.

John couldn't help the warmth that returned back to his heard at the fact he'd made Sherlock look so happy, and even laugh too, that was a bonus, the man did not laugh enough. "So then, am I forgiven or do I need to keep saying nice things until you do forgive me?" he asked simply.

Sherlock laughed at his question and shook his head slightly "Of course you are forgiven, you don't need to do anything more to make me forgive you" he answered softly, allowing him a genuine smile, one people saw very little of. He soon shifted and thought for a while. He took in a tiny breath and moved forwards, closing the gap between them, his arms looping around John gently "I'm sorry too" he stated.

John was slightly taken aback when was pulled into a hug by skinny arms, usually they just laughed and maybe patted the other on the shoulder, never had they hugged. He smiled and wrapped his own arms around Sherlock, moving to shift them into a better position only to avoid getting numb limbs. "It's alright, I forgive you" he answered quietly. He would stay there until Sherlock wanted to move away, he was not moving until then, goodness knows when he'd get hugged by that impossible man again.


End file.
